


In Love With The Shape Of You

by dan_and_bands



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Its mainly sugakookie and namjin, Jimin and J-Hope are only mentioned, M/M, No Angst, Sorry guys no Taetae, alternative universe, sort of fluff but not really, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_and_bands/pseuds/dan_and_bands
Summary: Jungkook and Yoongi meet Namjoon at a park.





	In Love With The Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for checking out this piece of crap, and for those of you who're wondering whatever happened to my VIXX fic, don't worry, I'm working on a new chapter and it should be up before May XD I'm so sorry to have made you wait so long, so this is my apology gift. Enjoy!

Jungkook was walking down the street with his boyfriend, Min Yoongi, hands intertwined, a comfortable silence between them. They stopped at a coffee shop not far from their college dorms off campus, they go once a week, and sometimes Jimin and his boyfriend, Hoseok, will come along also. It was a nice spring day (anybody get the reference lol) and the cherry blossoms were beautiful, there was a breeze, it was the perfect temperature. Jungkook looked at Yoongi in the most loving way, wondering how he was able to be with such an amazing man. Yoongi, however, noticed Jungkook's staring.

"Something on my face?"

"No, I'm just admiring your ethereal beauty," Jungkook laughed.

"Wow, who knew you could be so sappy," Yoongi said with his signature gummy smile.

"You love me anyways," Jungkook smiled back.

"Well, you're right there," Yoongi said.

After Jungkook and Yoongi finished their drinks, they walked around Seoul for a bit, just enjoying each others' presence. They did this often, walking around with no specific destination, just to be with each other.

"Hyung! Look at this!" Jungkook suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked.

"It's a puppy!" Jungkook reached down and pet its head. "What's it's name?" Jungkook asked the owner.

"Ah, his name is Suga," The owner of the dog said.

"Because he's white?" Yoongi bent down and pet the dog as well.

"Yep, you guessed it," The owner smiled. "What're your names?"

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, and this is my boyfriend, Min Yoongi," Jungkook stood up. Yoongi, at being introduced as Jungkook's boyfriend, blushed. The mystery man smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are so open about your relationship, not too many people around here support it. I'm Kim Namjoon, I've got a boyfriend of my own around here somewhere," Namjoon said, while looking around.

"Would you like us to help you find him, Namjoon-ssi?" Jungkook asked.

"That would be nice, actually, he's been gone for a while. Thank you," Namjoon smiled, and started walking. "He's really handsome, like, very handsome, he's a little bit shorter than me, he's got plump lips, an... interesting laugh," Namjoon described his boyfriend.

"Is that him?" Yoongi pointed to the left, to a man lying down in the grass.

"How in the world did you guess that? He's not even standing up!" Namjoon said, exasperated. "Seokjin hyung!"

At hearing his name, the man opened his eyes and looked up. "Oh! Hey Namjoon,"

"You've been gone for the past 15 minutes and all I get is a 'Hey'? What have you been doing, hyung?" Namjoon put his hands on his hips.

Seokjin smiled a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I got distracted," He said, getting up. "Who are you two?" Just noticing Jungkook and Yoongi's presence.

"This is Jungkook," Namjoon pointed, "and his boyfriend Yoongi."

"It's nice to meet you both," Seokjin smiled.

"You too," Yoongi said, shaking Seokjin's hand.

"You were right, Namjoon-ssi, he's really handsome," Jungkook said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! I might add another chapter or two to this whenever I'm done with my other fic, but we'll see (:


End file.
